Nothing Compares To You
by Tinkerbell3902
Summary: Slight AU. When Josh Madden discovers that his mother is really Erica Kane, he makes it his mission to make her life miserable and he targets Kendall and her unborn child. Will Zach be able to save her? Zendall fan fic. Ch. 5 up now!
1. To Being Screwed Up in Love

Kendall Hart-Slater sat in her spacious condominium, a glass of lemonade in one hand and the May issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. She tossed the magazine aside and stood up. She sighed heavily and walked to her kitchen counter. She drank the remains of her lemonade and poured the partially melted ice cubes into her sink. She set down the glass and leaned over the sink, her nearly 9 month pregnant stomach pressed gently against the wooden counter. Suddenly, the baby kicked as the door knocked.

"Come in," Kendall shouted.

The door opened and JR Chandler strolled through. Kendall turned around and let out an exasperated laugh at the sight of JR's smug expression.

"What, JR?" She laughed, slightly irritated.

"I never would have thought that I would see you balloon to this size, Kendall. The tall and slim 'fashionista'… oh come on, Kendall! You have to admit that it _is_ funny." JR snickered. Kendall rolled her eyes and walked back over to her couch. She slowly sat down, clutching her protruding belly as JR flopped down beside her and parked his feet on her coffee table.

"Hey, watch it… that's an expensive Italian coffee table! Get your huge feet off of it, JR." She said, playfully hitting him at his side.

A small and sly smile curved across JR's face as he said, "Well, well, well… you didn't complain about my shoe size those couple of times that we spent the night together."

"Ok, knock it off with the come-ons… You're married, remember? Sadly to the biggest tra—" Kendall started but JR shot her a dirty look and she stopped.

"Say what you want to about Babe… I love her and that's all that matters. But look at you, sitting here alone, looking across the courtyard thinking about _him_." JR said.

Kendall looked out the window and across the courtyard and focused on Zach's window. She didn't know if JR really knew her that well or if she was being depressingly obvious about her feelings towards her ex-husband/fiancé. She knew that he wasn't home. He was probably at the casino, working, on a Sunday afternoon. So if he wasn't home, why did she insist on checking at the window every time she came into the living room? Thinking about this, Kendall scoffed and rolled her eyes and JR continued to rant about how Zach wasn't worthy of Kendall's love.

"Honestly, Kendall… you could do so much better than Zach Slater." JR finally said. He put his arm around his friend and Kendall rested her head against his shoulder. Only Kendall could tolerate JR's unusual "charm" and only Kendall could find comfort in a man that had always secretly wanted her.

Kendall smiled, turned to JR and said, "I could say the same thing about you and Babe."

"Me and Babe are totally different than you and Zach." JR retorted, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You're right… Babe made you think that your son was dead and then stole him away from you. Zach essentially stole away the baby that was meant for Ryan and Greenlee and killed whatever Greenlee and I had as sisters and best friends. Are we that clueless, JR? We still want the ones who have caused us so much pain. What's wrong with us?" Kendall asked. JR went to the refrigerator and poured two more glasses of lemonade and handed one to Kendall.

"We're just screwed up, Kendall." JR said. Kendall stared at her glass of lemonade and raised her glass.

"To being screwed up in love," she said. JR clinked his glass with hers and they downed their lemonade.


	2. Where Is My Son?

Erica Kane, frantically running around her house that she shared with her husband Jackson and stepchildren Lily and Reggie, was waiting for the painters to arrive. They were thirty minutes late and god forbid Kendall went into early labor and the nursery for the baby wasn't completed yet. No Kane child should ever have to sleep in a room without paint Erica thought. The door bell rang sharply and she heard Reggie answer the door.

"Oh it's you," Reggie said, sharply.

"Yeah, it's me, Reggie. Is Erica home?" Ryan Lavery asked but before Reggie could tell Ryan to get out, Erica had sprinted downstairs.

"Ryan! What a lovely surprise! Oh, please do come in. I was hoping that you would stop by soon. I'm making a nursery for the baby upstairs and the painters are due today but they're just so dreadfully late that I'm just so frantic right now but you can see what I've accomplished so far. I've got all of the essential furniture and everything." Erica beamed.

Ryan laughed and said, "Oh, Erica, I would love to but I actually don't have a lot of time. I have to take Kendall to the hospital this afternoon." As soon as the look of worry washed over Erica's face, Ryan quickly recovered and said, "Oh, nothing to worry about. Just a routine checkup. Can you believe it? You're going to have another grandchild soon, I'll be a father, and Kendall will be a mother."

"If Kendall is smart, she won't let you near that baby." Reggie snarled.

"Reggie? Would you be a dear and go take the color options to Lily and have her choose a color that she likes, please?" Erica said in a sweetly forceful tone. Reggie got the hint, nodded and went into the kitchen. Ryan and Erica laughed for a moment.

Suddenly, a violent knock came at the door. Ryan and Erica looked at each other, Ryan's brow furrowed into a confused expression. Erica strode past him and opened the door.

"Greg?" Erica asked. Greg Madden looked disheveled and out of breath. He was sweating and breathing heavily. His neatly gelled hair was dry and unkempt but it was something in his eyes told them both that something was wrong.

"Where… is… my… son?" Greg panted. Ryan looked confused but the look of horror on Erica's face was undeniable.

"Ryan, can you go and help Lily and Reggie pick out a color for the baby's room, please?" Erica said, fear oozing out of her voice. Ryan nodded and left the room but he didn't go and help Lily and Reggie, he stood behind the kitchen door, listening to the exchange.

"I don't know where Josh is, Greg. Why would I know?" She said angrily.

"Because I know that you know that he's your son… not mine. Now tell me where he is." Greg spat.

Erica's face turned from white with fear, to red with anger. "_How dare you speak to me that way, as if this is my doing?_ You're the one who made this into the problem, not me. I came to you to abort my pregnancy, not for you to keep it for your own selfish reasons. Now I suggest that you leave immediately before I call the authorities." Erica yelled.

"I apologize, it's just that he wasn't in his hotel room when I went to talk things out with him. I looked around his room and I found a bullet on the floor of his room. I never thought that my son would carry around a gun but now I'm extremely frightening to know what he's capable of doing." Greg said, frantically.

"Why do you say that?" Erica asked. Greg covered his face in his hands and exhaled deeply and Erica knew what he was going to say.

"He knows that I'm his mother, doesn't he?" Erica asked, softly.

"Yes… yes he does." Greg sighed heavily.

"I just don't understand… what is Josh going to do if he has a gun? Would he go after someone?" Erica asked.

"He's hysterical right now. He might hurt someone, possibly close to you… to hurt you." Greg added. Ryan sat back and thought for a moment, Until it dawned on him.

"Kendall," he gasped and with that he burst through the door, rushing past Greg and Erica.


	3. Just a Technicality

Zach Slater had never been in so much pain in his life. Physically he was fine, he had all of the comfort that he wanted, plenty of income; from most people's standpoints, he wasn't suffering at all. But as he sat in his office at the Seasons casino, he felt suffocated by his grief. Losing Kendall and Ethan, essentially in the same night, shattered him. As time went on, Ethan did not frequent Zach's every thought or every nightmare but having to wake up and walk to his living room and to look out the window and to see Kendall, _his wife_, bobbing around her condo was torture. Well, technically Kendall wasn't his wife anymore, Zach thought but that was just a technicality. Kendall didn't know that Zach noticed that she still wore the engagement ring that he gave her at the Mardi Gras ball, and he still wore the wedding band from when they had been married before. He never wanted to let go of her and as long as he wore his wedding band, he would never have to. But lately, Kendall hadn't spoken more than two words to him and they were always casino related. He regretted those times when she had reached out to him but he was so wrapped up in Ethan and his death to simply hold out his hand and take solace in her company. And now that he simply couldn't walk over to her condo and take her in his arms as he once did, _he ached for her_. Zach felt this immense agony knowing how Kendall felt in his arms and not being to hold her, knowing how her hair felt against his cheek and not being able to smell the intoxicating scent of her shampoo, knowing how soft her lips were without being able to caress them with his own… He was in his own private hell. So many times he had caught himself wanting to jump in his car, drive to her house, and keep her in her house until she forgave him for the entire blackout at Madden's clinic but no. Kendall didn't want him in her life, he thought, and the last thing that he ever wanted to do was to make her unhappy by forcing his presence on her. Suddenly the phone rang and Zach perked up from his musing.

"Hello?" He asked, hoarsely.

"Zach?" a woman on the other side asked.

"Dixie? Are you alright? You sound frightened." he asked, clearing his throat.

"I just—I just heard… Tad… He—he said…" she stammered.

"Did he see you? Slow down and tell me what happened?" Zach asked with a sense of urgency.

"No… He was on the phone with Ryan Lavery… He said something about Joshua Madden finding out that Erica was his mother and he totally lost it. He—He thinks… Oh my god…" Dixie started.

"He thinks what Dixie?" Zach asked, his voice rising.

"He thinks that Josh might go after Kendall." She blurted.

Zach felt his body turn cold. His eyes widened, his entire body froze and could barely ask what she just said for verification.

"Zach? Are you still there?" Zach heard Dixie say over the phone.

After a few silent moments, he managed to say, "Yeah… I'm still here… I have to go."

He hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, and left his office. As he waited for the elevator, he dialed Kendall's cell phone.

"Hey, this is Kendall. I'm not at my phone right now so, you know what to do. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"

'_Damn it… No answer_' he thought as it went straight to her answering machine. The tone sounded and Zach debated whether to leave a message or not.

"Hey Kendall, I don't wanna scare you but I need to see you now. It's important and I can't say it over the phone." Zach said gruffly and he snapped his phone shut.


	4. Oh, no I'm quite sane

Kendall hated to be alone in her condominium. The eeriness of the silence gave her chills but she liked the silence after the chaos of the last few months. She sauntered from the bedroom where she had fallen asleep to the kitchen, her blue silk dress swishing at her knees. The baby kicked and she grabbed her stomach.

"Hey there, son. Don't kick mommy, ok? Can you hold your big debut for later? Huh? Ok…" She said, rubbing her stomach gently, as if to soothe the child.

Kendall stopped as she realized what she was doing. She was beginning to become attached to her son. She shook her head quickly and removed her hand off her protruding stomach.

"You know… Your daddy, he wants to keep you. I'm not so sure if I'm ready to be a mom. I—I don't want you to hate me for saying this but… I still see you as the baby meant for Greenlee… not my son. I thought that I'd never have children of my own… I thought that I'd never even want children of my own, but here you are. Karma is something, huh?" she said, "But now… I just feel like no decision that I make would be the right thing for you. You might hate me someday for giving you up for adoption, you might hate me for leaving you with your dad, or you might hate me for being a screw-up mother…" Kendall forced a laugh as one tear rolled down her face.

She wiped her face quickly and smoothed her hair. _Yogurt_, she thought, perhaps all of this baby/self-pitying/reflection crap was just hunger in disguise. She continued to her refrigerator and took out a cup of strawberry-banana yogurt. She sighed as she peeled the foil off the top, her mind still submerged in so many questions and doubts. She licked the yogurt covered foil and reached for the spoon. She began to walk over to her couch but stopped to look at her caller ID. She saw that not only Zach called but also Ryan had called, **repeatedly**. Kendall wondered where protectiveness ended and where insanity began when it came to Ryan. He means well, she thought, but enough is enough. The fact that she could never seem to escape Pine Valley men irritated her. JR had left to go back to Babe and Little Adam and she was glad that he was gone. She had grown tired of his come-ons mixed with his musing about how wonderful Babe was. Frankly, if she had to listen to JR gush about his precious Babe for another minute more on a Sunday and then face her the next morning, she would strangle somebody, probably and preferably Babe.

She erased Ryan's multiple messages after listening once but Zach's one message she played over and over, just to listen to the sound of his deep and raspy voice that made her toes curl. She dismissed her "feminine weakness" and picked up the issue of Cosmopolitan that she had been reading before she had been interrupted by JR. She looked at the newest ad for Fusion. Danielle, Simone and Babe were on the ad and Kendall was absent from the photo due to the creative direction that Fusion was going in, and it didn't include pregnant women, obviously. Kendall grumbled to herself and flipped through the magazine furiously. Suddenly, a knock came to the door and she became so startled that her magazine went flying. _Who_ _the hell is at my door at this hour of the night_, Kendall thought.

"The door is open!" She shouted, thinking that it was perhaps JR, wanting another round of unrequited flirtatious sparring, Ryan, wanting to tell Kendall for the 15th time that he was going to raise their child with or without her, or her mother convincing her to get back with Ryan and raise the baby with him. She heard the door open and slam shut.

"Geez, are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?" Kendall asked, not even bothering to turn around. She didn't really care who it was. Still the person did not respond. For a second, she thought that it was Zach. That would explain the silence. He did have a knack for entering and staring at her for a moment before saying anything. She whipped around but Zach's shape wasn't the one presented before her.

"Josh…" She exhaled.

Josh Madden stood, hands in his pockets. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was gelled, just as it usually was. There was some intensity in his eyes that Kendall couldn't put her finger on. He just stared at her intently, like he knew something that she didn't. She had barely spent more than an hour with him since he moved to Pine Valley. She just knew that he worked at the hospital and had been a producer on her mother's show before he was fired for supposedly drugging Erica and causing her to stab Zach, which had to have been one of the most frightening moments of Kendall's life. Someone that had been suspected of drugging anyone, not just her mother, was not immediately welcome in Kendall's condominium.

"Hello, Kendall… You'll never believe what I just found out." he said, with his traditional smirk on his face. Kendall's brow furrowed into a confused expression. Something wasn't right with this situation.

"And what would that be?" She said, setting down her yogurt on her coffee table. Josh laughed slightly, walked around her couch, and stood in front of Kendall. Something about his demeanor made Kendall afraid.

"About your dear mommy… Oh, excuse me… Our dear mommy." He said.

"Our?" She said, standing up slowly.

"Yeah… Didn't you hear the news? You're not the only child of Erica Kane's that was abandoned but hey, at least she gave you a chance to live! Look at me… I was supposed to be aborted!" Josh said, anger clearly taking over his voice but he tried to make this matter a comical one.

"Excuse me?" Kendall asked.

"Oh… I guess mom forgot to clue you in. She got pregnant with me but decided, 'eh… I don't want this baby.' So she tosses me away… well not technically… she just arranged to have me terminated but being the good 'Samaritan' that my dad—oh wait, that's a lie, Dr. Madden was, he implanted me, in my mom's—oh wait, _that's a lie too_… his own wife. Now… if that doesn't make your head spin I don't know what will." He said, with a malicious smile on his face.

"I—I don't believe that… Josh… is that even possible? You can't just… take a woman's embryo and put… that can't be true, Josh… No, get out of my house now!" Kendall said, backing away from Josh. His smile didn't waver and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid. Kendall didn't even bother to ask what the liquid was. She immediately pushed the coffee table in front of him, causing him to stumble, and ran for the door. He cut her off and blocked the door.

"You see, Kendall. Your mother… my father… my mother… basically everyone lied to me. My entire life is a lie. This… this has stripped me of everything." Josh said, his anger mixing in with his usual cockiness.

"Yeah… including your sanity!" Kendall screamed.

"Oh, no… I'm quite sane. It's just all of these people who think that they can play god and manipulate any situation so they can either get what they want and you see, Kendall… I'm going to follow in that example." He said, inching closer to Kendall's face, "And what I want… is to make Erica feel this pain and this loss that I feel and I will do anything to do it."

He grabbed her arm and Kendall fought him. She struggled to get away, kicking, screaming, hitting but Josh had already administered the drug into her arm. The more she fought, the heavier her legs felt until she couldn't support herself anymore and collapsed into Josh's arms.

"There, there, sis…" he said, stroking Kendall's cheek and he moved his attention to her pregnant stomach, "And you, little man. You, me, and mommy are going to give Grandma quite the shock."


	5. Pine Valley and Breeding Psychopaths

Zach probably broke quite a few speeding laws on his way to Kendall's condominium but he had no time to waste. There was no way that anyone would lay a hand on Kendall as long as he was around. No way in hell was he going to lose Kendall too. As soon as he pulled into his parking spot in the condominium development park where he and Kendall both lived, separately, he jumped out of the car and ran down the pavement.

"Damn it!" Zach exhaled.

The door to Kendall's condominium was wide open. He entered the condominium slowly, scared to find blood, someone's body, or worse, Kendall's body. He dismissed his morbidity and looked around the condominium. The coffee table that Kendall absolutely loved was toppled over, her various fashion magazines were strewn around in messy disarray, pillows were scattered, and a spilt container of pink yogurt was on the floor, probably spilled when the table was knocked over. He went into the bedroom and bathroom to see that everything else seemed in order.

"Kendall? Kendall? Ken—" Zach called but before he could call her name a third time, he was tackled to the ground.

"Where is she, Slater?" JR yelled. He held Zach's arms around his back and had one fist above his head, ready to strike Zach.

"What did you do to her? I swear to god I will kill you if you don't tell me where she is!" JR screamed. Zach groaned and struggled to free himself.

"Relax, Junior! I didn't take Kendall! Get off of me!" Zach said.

"JR! Get off of him!" a woman screamed. JR released Zach's arms and stood up. Zach straightened his suit jacket and looked up at Babe trying to control JR's anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" JR asked Zach.

"Yeah, Zach what are you doing here?" a man asked. Zach looked up and saw Ryan Lavery standing in the doorway.

"I got a phone call. Someone tipped me off that Kendall might be in trouble. So I got down here as fast as I could." Zach replied, nonchalantly.

"Who was the call from?" JR implored.

Zach tilted his head at JR and said, "That's none of your business and it's irrelevant. So shut up and take your wife home and leave this to actual men."

"Why don't you stuff it Slater? You're not the only one who cares about Kendall." JR yelled.

"Guys! Knock it off! I'm going to go call the police, JR, please come with me. You can call your guys to get on the search." Babe said, pulling JR by the arm. JR scowled and followed his wife out of the door.

"Do you know who did this?" Zach said, sharply turning to Ryan, who was wandering the living room.

"Damn it, Lavery. Don't play games with me. This is Kendall, the mother of your child and my—" Zach said but he couldn't finish his sentence. Ryan looked up at Zach and exhaled deeply.

"Josh Madden." Ryan said.

Zach's face contorted into a frown and he asked, "Madden's son? Why would he care about Kendall?"

"I believe that I can answer that." A woman's voice said. Zach turned around to see Erica's petite figure in front of him. Behind her was her husband Jackson Montgomery. Both looked somber and extremely worried.

"Josh Madden is my son. I chose not to tell him about who his real family was and he's… he's completely lost it." Erica said.

"You mean… Kendall might be dead because you didn't want to acknowledge your own son? You selfish bi—" Zach said, his anger rising.

"How dare you talk to my wife like that? You have no right. You denied your own son for what? To 'protect' him? You have no right to pass judgment or anything like that!" Jackson snapped back at Zach.

Zach felt like he was about to combust. Not knowing where Kendall made him anxious, nervous and scared, which was everything that he didn't want to be. If his emotions got the best of him, he was no longer in control. And no matter how much Kendall fought him to keep him out of her life, he would always think and worry about her. Zach was the cool and confident businessman and he was always in control of every situation. He knew how to open a new casino, make a profit, move on to a new location and build an empire. That was a controlled environment. Emotions, feeling the way that he did for Kendall, grieving for Ethan, that was something that he had no control over. He felt like he was losing his sanity. Possibly losing Kendall to another Pine Valley lunatic was more than he could bear after losing Ethan at the Mardi Gras ball at the hands of Janet Dillon. What was it with Pine Valley and breeding psychopaths? Zach thought.

"Your tantrum isn't helping anyone, Slater." Ryan said coolly.

"I'm aware... I—I just want to know that Kendall is alright." Zach said after taking a few deep breaths.

"We all do." Jackson replied and as soon as he finished, Police chief Derek Frye, followed by two other detectives, walked into the condo. JR, Babe, Danielle Frye and Simone Torres shortly followed.

"Ok, I know that we have a potential suspect in Kendall Hart's--" Derek started.

"Hart-Slater" Zach quipped.

"Stuff it, Slater!" Derek snapped. Zach pursed his lips and Derek continued, "Can everyone tell me what they were doing before they got here?"

"I—I was at home with Reggie and Lily when Dr. Madden came over to inform me that Josh was missing and might go after Kendall." Erica said.

"And afterwards?" Derek asked.

"I called Jackson immediately." Erica continued.

"Lavery?" Derek asked, turning to Ryan.

"I was over at Erica's house when Dr. Madden told Erica that Josh could possibly go after Kendall. I immediately left the house and called Tad while I drove over here. When I got here I found Zach, JR and Babe." Ryan said.

"I was probably the last person to see Kendall!" JR piped up. Derek whipped around to face JR.

"I came over to see Kendall at about 4:30. I left when it started to get dark, so I'm guessing at around 6:45. I left to go pick up Babe and my son from Fusion and I got a call from Tad as well about Kendall going missing and I got over here as soon as I could." JR said.

"Derek, I don't see how this interrogation is helping." Zach blurted.

"For once, I have to agree with Slater." Jackson said.

"We know that Josh has my daughter, Derek, and she's pregnant. My grandson is in danger and you're interrogating JR Chandler?" Erica squeaked.

"Forget this," Zach said, pushing past Jackson and out the door.

"Zach?" a woman asked. Zach stopped and turned around. He sighed heavily and said, "Simone,"

"After—After Ethan died, I thought that you were a cold-hearted ba—" she started but she stopped herself before going any further.

"A cold-hearted bastard, I know. You could really be the president of my fan club." He said quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that... Its just that—I didn't believe Kendall when she told me that you were grieving for Ethan. I didn't think you cared about anyone but yourself..." She continued.

"Nope, I'm the son of a bitch that everyone thinks that I am. Zach Slater only looks after Zach Slater." He said, with a sad smile curving on his lips.

"You love Kendall. I see that. I still think that you were wrong to treat Ethan the way that you did, but anyone who tells you that you have no feelings, is lying." Simone finished.

Zach stared at her with bewilderment. This was the last thing that he would expect or deserve from Simone, the woman that his son should have married. She smiled sadly and exhaled deeply, weary from worrying about Kendall and from thinking about Ethan.

"I—I appreciate that, Simone. I really do." Zach stuttered.

"Don't thank me... I just want you to find her. Too many people that I love are gone forever. Ethan, Greenlee, and I don't want to add Kendall to that list. She's all that I have left." Simone said. She looked up at Zach, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I won't let anything happen to Kendall, I promise you." Zach said, trying to hold back his emotions.

"Slater!"

Ryan walked outside and saw Simone's face.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"I'm just worried about Kendall." She said, wiping her eyes. She excused herself and she and Danielle left the condo.

"So what do you think?" Ryan asked. Zach looked at him and slightly tilted his head.

"So you're asking my opinion now, Lavery?" Zach asked.

"I know that you don't trust that Derek will get Kendall home safe." Ryan said.

"I don't trust anyone in this town with Kendall's life. You can put all of your faith into Derek and the PVPD all you want... I have other resources and if you'll excuse me--" Zach started while turning away but Ryan stopped him by pulling his shoulder.

"I'm going with you, Slater." Ryan said.

"You're not going with me." Zach protested.

"Kendall is the mother of my child. Like it or not, Slater, I'm involved. This psychopath, Josh Madden, like his father, is endangering my son and his mother. You can't expect me to sit and not do anything!" Ryan shouted.

Zach said nothing. He stared blankly at Ryan, contemplating how spending more than five minutes with "Saint-Ryan" would be cruel and unusual punishment. No matter how Ryan irritated Zach, that amount of hatred couldn't possibly measure up to the depth of his feelings for Kendall. What Kendall could make him do even when she wasn't around astounded Zach. Zach rolled his eyes and nodded quickly.

"I have my guys looking into it, looking at possible car rentals, unusual equipment purchases, and I had my guys track Josh's credit cards when he was staying at the Seasons." Zach explained but suddenly Zach's phone rang.

"What do you have for me?" Zach asked the person on the other line. Ryan waited anxiously as Zach took his call. Zach occasionally nodded his head muttered, "uh-huh". He finally snapped the phone shut and Ryan looked at Zach, waiting for an answer.

"Let's go… We have a lead. Apparently, Josh used his card to purchase a piece of land recently in upstate New York. He might be heading up there." Zach said.

"We have to tell Derek." Ryan said.

"No, they'll slow us down. We need to go now." Zach said, urging Ryan.

"We have to tell Jack and Erica at least. If we have any leads, we need to tell them." Ryan said.

"Do whatever, Lavery. Frankly, I don't give a damn if you tell them or not but if you're going to go with me, we need to go now. I don't have time to argue with you while Kendall is out there with a lunatic!" Zach said and he turned around and rushed to his car. Ryan looked back to the condo where Jack and Erica were talking to Derek, part of him wanting to let them know that they were following a lead. But, his feet pulled him at a running pace to Zach's silver BMW, without saying a word to Erica.


End file.
